


Merlin Pirate AU

by texasfandoodler



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Pirate AU, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfandoodler/pseuds/texasfandoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Texasfandoodler's AO3 Art post for merlinreversebb prompt #1013</p><p>2 fanart illustrations for iba_dude's RRB fanfic: Seasick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin Pirate AU

 

Texasfandoodler's AO3 Art post for merlinreversebb prompt #1013

2 fanart illustrations for iba_dude's RRB fanfic: TBA

 

Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to Shine and BBC, my RBB partner and I just took a moment to play with the characters for a bit ^.^

 

Artist: texasfandoodler

Art Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Arthur, Leon, Percival, Elyan, Gwaine, and Lancelot

Art Ratings: G

Warnings: None

 

 

Fanfic Title: Seasick

Author: iba_dude

Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Arthur, Lancelot

Fic Rating: K+

Word Count: 4k approx

Warnings: None

Summary: After being shipwrecked from a slave ship, Merlin finds himself drifting on the ocean, with hope fading a ship comes into view, only its a notorious pirate ship. Will the captain Arthur accept him aboard?

Links to Fanfic- TBA  (Right now I don't the story links, so I'll be posting them as soon as my writer sends them to me.)

 

Artists Notes: I want to say thank you to iba_dude, for choosing my art, and for taking the time to write a story. I can't wait to read it! ^.^

 

Now on to the art!......


End file.
